The Antichrist
by ServantOfTheEmpress
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is the last son of the Hyoudou household which was butchered several years ago after trying to change the city. He returns wielding a blade given to him during the last moments of his father's life. Unknown to him the blade holds the soul of his true father, Lucifer himself. For Issei is in fact not a member of the Hyoudou family but instead he is the Antichrist.
1. Chapter 1

Had this idea on the bus on the way home so decided to put in on paper. I hope you enjoy.

I've now changed the ending.

Chapter 1, a past revealed:

A city shrouded in darkness, preyed upon by the denizens of the night and beyond salvation. This was a city ruled by infernal demons and swarmed with the damned who thrived in this abode of sins, soaked with the blood of holy men. The grand architecture of the city that had once been used to spread the word of the Spirits now was a festering decaying pit used solely to sate the desires of men and demons alike. In this city order was replaced with corruption and justice was replaced with greed. No more would a market filled with cheerful folk erupt on a weekly basis but instead muggers, pickpockets and murderers alike did their vile deeds in the daylight. Safe so long as they gave payment to the guilds. If there was a hell on Earth it would have been here.

Several years prior to the present day one family had stood up against the violators of their ancestral homeland and they fought a desperate battle to bring the light back to the city. yet alas the household was betrayed and the members butchered in a night of murder. And yet one member of the Hyoudou household escaped with the help of the most talented servant of the family. The servant fought his way through the hordes of vile monsters and fallen men and though it cost him the servant his life Hyoudou Issei survived that fateful night.

The sun began to set and yet there was no reason for any to know that the sun had arisen or set for instead the sun was hidden by veil of dark clouds. At the entrance of the city a figure emerged clad in a dark, ragged overcoat. His long brown hair was both unkempt and a mess demonstrating that the man was not one to be vain for instead he had his own priorities. The figure's face was covered in several striking scars the most prominent of which was the scar behind his black eye patch which concealed his left eye. Strapped to the back of the young man was a two handed, sheathed bastard sword that would have been unwieldy to any save this young man. The young man was no lumbering brute yet instead he seemed to be of the same figure as the grand Spartan warriors of old. This was exaggerated by the ragged look of his coat which was torn in several places.

He was Hyoudou Issei and was the last member of the Hyoudou household. He stood in the same manner as a barbarian warlord viewing a city that would soon be ravaged by him and his horde. Yet Issei had no horde behind him yet he held the confidence of a man who did hold an army. His face held a smirk that inspired fear into any who would look upon him for it was the smirk of a man who wouldn't hesitate to kill. His boots struck the paved street as he marched in search of accommodation and as he walked he noted the slump figures and broken bodies that lay against the walls of long deserted buildings.

His hands in his pocket, Issei walked at a slow pace taking in as much of the information that surrounded him that he could.

"Several years have passed since that day and yet if anything this damned city is even more vile." Issei's thoughts were far from positive as he returned to his homeland filled with nothing but disgust at the sight. The humid air was perhaps almost as annoying to Issei as the sickening stench that filled the street filling him with urge to vomit. Perhaps if he had returned sooner it would not have been so shocking yet in truth he had been far too busy to return to his homeland. He had needed to learn his strength in order to continue his family's legacy. It was he who would have to remake the world.

Issei finally managed to find a suitable tavern and entered slowly with his guard high. Though he didn't expect to be attacked straight away it would not do him well to be unprepared. The first thing he had been surprised about upon entering the town was the mixture between medieval civilization with current technology. During his time training he had secluded himself from society and as such was somewhat fascinated at the new devices upon the end of his isolationism. Yet though he travelled through other lands he was still not prepared for the chaos of his homeland. He shook such thoughts from his mind with a smirk before walking over to the bar and found himself face to face with a sly middle-aged man along with his suspicious wife.

"A wish to rent a room in this establishment." Issei's voice betrayed no emotion as he neither complimented or insulted the couple. He did not wish to make any enemies just yet.

"Sure thing perhaps I can interest you in a breakfast? Lunch? Dinner? A double bed for the ladies?" Issei listened to the man go on about the various ways in which he could indulge his customers' desires and yet Issei refused. "Your new to this town aren't you? I can tell, you don't like the extravagances of our modern utopian society? Well fair enough, but if you want a room have a word with dad behind the bar." Issei was somewhat confused by the man's attitude for it seemed as if the man was somewhat dubious of his current abode.

"Thank you for your assistance I shall do so now." Issei slid through the door currently held open by the man's wife. His noted the dark room and yet, as always, he found his sight unhindered.

The room was perhaps 10 feet squared and was entirely bare save for a small table beside a large chair. Inside the chair was an old man with a well kept beard. In his right hand was a pipe that he was currently lighting and in his other hand a book. Well rather than a book it seemed more like a large tome filled with various diagrams that would undoubtedly sate the desires of men in one way or another. The smirking Issei walked over the to the chair only to find another beside the man that appeared from the darkness without any signs of its origins. The old man looked up with a tired smile before signalling Issei to sit.

"Good day to you customer I presume you require a room? Why am I even asking it is obviously the case!" The old man gave a little chuckle as he closed the book and straightened his violet, silken jacket. "However before we do so I must let you know that in this abode we do not allow murder. You may fight, injure and seriously maim a man but you cannot kill. Am I understood?" The man looked expectantly towards Issei who simply nodded in response. "I am glad to hear it. My name varies depending on he who calls me and yet I think that you should simply refer to me as Hae-no-ō."

"Certainly Hae-no-ō-San, is there any other reason perchance that you wish to speak with me or may I take my leave?" Issei looked at the old man with a peculiar name though truthfully he had heard far more bizarre names in the past. The old man gave a sly smirk to Issei before nodding as he stroked his beard.

"You are a sharp one Hyoudou-San, and before you ask you have not told me your name and I do know the meaning of your name. I find it highly interesting that the last of the Hyoudou family has returned and shall not tell any of your whereabouts less I see reason to. You must understand that I am fascinated by both magic and science as such I take a great interest in magical artifacts. An example of one would be the blade on your back. I do not know if you know its significance but I sincerely hope you do." The man had a mad glint in his eye that made Issei all the more intrigued by this strange man.

"I do understand some of it and yet I am sure it has far more to it than the shallow understanding I know. Yet you yourself seem familiar with the blade." Issei gave the man a questioning look for truly did he wish to know more about the weapon in his possession.

"Hmm interesting however I think it would be best if I let you find the origin for I was unaware that this blade even existed. Of course there were rumours, but who listens to rumours?" The old man chuckled heartily once again before continuing. "However what I will tell you is that the blade will grow along with you." Issei gave the man a bemused expression before silently bowing and offering his thanks before leaving.

Issei silently made his way through the tavern ignoring those who he wished he could simply kill due to their disgusting manners, greed and outright vile nature. Yet he held it within him and instead simply walked up the creaking stairs towards his room. Opening the wooden door he silently made his way towards his bed before unstrapping the blade from his back and laying it beside him he unsheathed it.

The blade was not black, it was not an absence of light, it was true darkness. The blade ate the light around it and radiated an aura akin to the void. Issei's fingers drifted along the blade as he felt the power flow through him and reassure him of his quest. He would change the world and make it anew. He would become the villain if he had to but he knew that the world was over and that he would have to destroy it to reforge it. He was neither good nor evil for such primitive dualistic concepts would not exist in his world. Issei sheathed the blade before lying down in his bed and the darkness consumed him. He fell into a dreamless night and time swiftly passed.

The loud sound of a train passing by the tavern brought Issei out of his slumber as his room shook greatly. His hands ran through his hair before he stood and made his way to the nearby water basin. Running his face with water he felt the final remnants of fatigue leave him. Gripping his blade and elegantly sliding his arms through his coat in one singular motion he made his way downstairs.

The steps creaked once again as he made his way to the lower floor in order to banish the famish he felt. The room was empty save for several sleeping wrecks on the floor and a younger woman serving at the bar who was presumably the daughter of the owner. He made his way towards her in order to gather himself some breakfast however he was surprised to find his meal had already been prepared. The silent woman simply slid the plate towards him and he in kind slid the appropriate payment towards her. The interaction puzzled him in several ways as firstly he had made no mention that he would be purchasing a meal in the tavern. Truthfully he had not planned to buy any food from an untrustworthy establishment such as the tavern he was standing in. And yet the exchange with the old man of the previous night left him with a certain sense of trust towards those who owned the tavern. Issei knew such a thing was foolish and yet he cared little for he felt that the old man would one day be of great assistance to him yet he knew not in what way.

Swiftly eating his breakfast, that he really did not wish to know the origins of, he returned the plate to the woman expressing his thanks. She nodded and took the plate before returning to the back room. He gave her leaving form a puzzling look before leaving the building to the cloudy outside. He knew why the damned city was so cloudy yet he wished the sun would shine at least once in a while. The devils of the town preferred the absence of light and as such took great measures to ensure that the sun shone as little as possible. Issei was certain that when he remade the world he would banish the clouds for at least a decade to make up for lost time and he would bathe in its beautiful rays.

The street was alive and filled with beggars, to murderers and of course the merchants. Issei noted the corrupt watchmen that were simply the tools of the guilds who were in turn ruled by the devils. The city was the centre of devil activity but it was ruled by the Gremory household whose power was infamous. His pace quickened as he noted the time from the nearby clock tower. As much as Issei wanted to change the world immediately he still needed to improve his power until he could defeat all who would stand in his way and as such he had decided to attend Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy was famous for two reasons; the vast hordes of female girls and the hordes of devils within it. Most knew about the first and as such it was popular amongst male students desperate to gain a girlfriend. However he was far more interested with the hordes of devils as they would offer far more use than any girlfriend would.

As Issei was reaching the academy he noted the presence of several beings tailing him. Yet he made no change to his attitude save for the fact he was ready to mount a full on counter attack at a moments notice. As soon as Issei's steps reached the great gateway to the school he was halted by several figures of ominous power. Issei ceased walking as he looked up to the figures with a smirk and a mad glint in his eyes.

"For what reason do I, a simple traveller, gain the presence of the almighty Rias Gremory?" Issei's voice was dripping with mockery as he addressed the peerage.

"And why would the last son of the Hyoudou household return to the city that butchered his family? I presume for revenge? How pitiful..." Rias returned the mocking nature before signalling to the blonde swordsman standing beside her.

"I am afraid you are far from correct Princess of Ruin. I come to change the city like my forefathers tried before me." Issei announced his intentions whilst gripping his blade in a double handed fashion pointing its sheathed tip towards the blonde boy.

"Then it seems you also share their desire to fall into the abyss for my rule shall not end to the likes of you." Her crimson hair swayed in the wind that suddenly grew before her school uniform was annihilated. Before Issei stood the young devil in full plate mail crafted from the bones of her rivals and with a cloak made from the flesh of those that had fallen to her might, dyed with their still warm blood. She signalled for the blonde to strike, who drew forth a thin black blade similar to Issei's own.

"I am Kiba, knight of Rias' peerage and I shall be your end." He sped forwards at a blinding speed clad in a suit of armour that hid his entire form save his blonde hair which in turn contrasted the crimson armour. He struck down and yet to his own amazement his blade did not cut down Issei but instead was blocked by the sheathed blade wielded by Issei.

Issei smirked as he heard a minute gasp that originated from the young devil known as Kiba. He struck back, the sheathed blade suddenly repelled Kiba's attack sending him back to his master who was watching with an amused expression. The young knight landed elegantly before charging forwards once more faster than before as he circled his opponent. Every several seconds he would strike Issei and yet Issei merely deflected the knight back. But the knight refused to give up and instead he increased his speed and attack from every conceivable direction.

For perhaps five minutes the battle continued in this manner. However after the five minutes Issei noted the beginning of Kiba's decline in speed. At once he acted leaping into the air and like an angel he swooped down sheathed blade gripped in both hands. Kiba prepared to dodge yet as his eyes met the flaming eyes of Issei he felt himself unable to move and instead was forced to block the majestic blade. Issei's strike was with a strength that bested even the punches of Koneko and Kiba was forced onto his right knee. However the pressure did not end and instead the ground around Kiba began to crack. A crater formed and the knight's armour fell from the body revealing the stoic face of Kiba as he tried with all his might to defend himself. However the pressure was too much and his blade broke leaving a helpless and unarmed Kiba. He looked up with eyes filled with nothing but an acceptance of his fate. However instead of death Kiba simply felt his body fly through the air as Issei struck his side with his blade.

Issei smirked towards Rias who merely nodded in acceptance before signalling the petite girl next to her to fight. Issei looked at the girl and pointed his blade towards her expecting a challenge yet instead he was met with silence and a grim expression. The young girl looked at the boy with hate as she gritted her teeth and charged forwards clad in crimson armour akin to Kiba's. Her gauntlets however were noticeably larger and seemed highly menacing. Her fists struck hard and yet she found herself incapable of hitting the now speeding Issei who artfully dodged her every attack. However he was caught out by one of her kicks and was sent flying into the nearby building. Koneko expecting her foe to be no more was shocked to find him simply rise as if nothing had happened. Issei charged forwards his sheathed blade held high and he struck the young girl who expecting her defence to hold simply formed a shield with her arms before her. She could not have been more wrong for in the same manner as Kiba she was destroyed. Her armour fell to the ground and her body almost dropped to the floor barely conscious. She felt the butt of the hilt strike her in an uppercut sending her towards her master who instead simply caught her. Rias whispered soothingly into her ear before laying her on the ground to gather her strength. Kiba now with some of his strength walked over to her and held her as she tried to regain her strength.

Rias smiled knowingly before signalling her final servant. Akeno looked at Issei with an expression that sent shivers down the back of the staunch Issei. Rias gave a brief shake of her head before speaking.

"You have bested both my rook and my knight but now you must face my queen, the priestess of lighting. Truly do you have my sympathy for my queen is formidable and yet that is not why I give you my sympathy. For my queen is one who finds pleasure in the pain of others, a true sadist." Issei pointed his blade towards Akeno who wore the sacred robe of a Shinto priestess dyed with blood. Her eyes held a glint of madness and Issei saw the clouds darken as a grand storm began.

"Ufufufu Hyoudou-San, I hope you can handle the pain as I want nothing more to see that grin of yours turn into a screaming wreck as you feel my wrath. Don't die too soon, okay?" She gave him a pleading look that almost made him forget that the one he was facing wanted to leave him as nothing but ash, his smirk grew.

"I shall try my hardest Akeno-San for would it not be ungentlemanly of me to finish before you?" Akeno giggled at the innuendo used by Issei and at once lightning began to strike all around him.

"I really am going to enjoy you." She whispered loud enough for all to hear before the lightning increased exponentially in size all around Issei.

The storm grew and Issei simply stood there without any fear as the lightning struck around him. Finally satisfied with its strength Akeno made the first move. The dark clouds swirled around above Issei and the winds howled in an unearthly manner. Finally, during the storm's climax, a vast bolt of lightning struck Issei who simply stood there and took it. Akeno watched in amusement as the ground exploded where Issei stood with smoke hiding him from view. As the lightning continued to rain down on him Akeno's smirk grew until it became a laughter filled with madness.

However the laughter ended when the dust settled and the storm ended revealing Issei standing. His clothes were ruined and he was leaning on his sheathed blade whilst panting. However he had a smirk that sent shivers down Akeno's own spine. It was then she noted the concealed pool of mana he held. It was staggeringly vast and at once she knew she was incapable of besting him. She looked at him with a smile and stood before him unwaveringly waiting for his attack. Yet it did not come and instead he simply looked at her with a knowing smile.

"It seems that I do not have the strength to best you. What a pity I really did want to hear you scream..." She muttered to herself as she sat down beside Kiba and Koneko who had both recovered somewhat. She herself was exhausted due to the vast amounts of power she had put into her failed spell.

Issei turned to the smiling Rias who rose her hands and from them appeared a demonic blade that she swung several times before pointing it towards Issei.

"I do hope you will at least unsheathe your blade when you face me. After all this is a rather potent blade." She gave a brief chuckle before charging towards Issei. Issei in response muttered a response that was unheard by the devil. The sheath fell from the blade and at once Rias rose a magical barrier as she felt its presence strike her. "That is clearly no ordinary blade." She giggled as several seals appeared around Issei and at once her magic rained down on him as she continued her charge.

"No this is no ordinary blade for it was the last gift of my parents." Issei charged forwards absorbing the magical attacks with his black blade.

The two met exchanging blows between them as well as sending magical attacks towards one another. Rias took to the air only to find Issei fly after her by leaping in the air using seals of gravity. Issei and Rias moved with lightning speed as they both fought for supremacy whilst draining their eternal pools of mana to prove who was the greatest sorcerer. Neither could defeat the other and it was clear that unless something was to change they would fight for an eternity. It would be Rias who would change the fight as she flew higher before summoning a seal of a vast size.

"Hear me beasts of hell answer my call and defeat the one who attacks the Princess of Ruin." From the command seal a Manticore appeared who swiftly charged towards Issei with its mouth prepared to engulf Issei whole. However instead it found itself blocked with a seal of defence before being struck by blasts of energy. The beast howled in anger before releasing a powerful sonic boom destroying the nearby buildings as well as the shield holding it. However this had been a distraction and what occurred next shocked even Rias.

Issei plummeted from the sky, blade forwards, and decapitated the beast. The carcass never struck the floor for instead it was devoured by the blade. Rias didn't have time to speak as Issei charged towards her forcing her onto the defensive. Their blades struck as they fought for dominance and their flying forms could be seen silhouetting across the cloudy sky. As the seconds became minutes and the minutes became hours it was obvious that some exterior force would be needed to end the conflict without fatalities. It came in the form of the Crimson Satan.

His seal appeared beside the three defeated devils and he gave them a pitying look before noting the battle raging above him. Grayfia was the next to emerge beside him and at once he noted the surprise look that she herself quickly concealed. After all it was rare for a human to be capable of standing head to head with a high class devil especially one with a reputation like his beloved sister. Raising her arms a seal appeared before Grayfia and from it a vast blast of demonic power shot forwards towards the young human.

Issei noted the presence of the Crimson Satan as well as the attack heading towards himself. He broke away from Rias' attacks and charged straight forwards towards the blast. His blade outstretched he sliced the blast in half consuming it within his sword. However it seemed this had been but a distraction for from the summoning seal of the Crimson Satan came forth his peerage, dressed for battle. By this time the peerage of Rias had recovered and were preparing to make their own move to defend their king.

Issei found himself surrounded and at once a mad battle grin appeared on his face as he gripped his blade tighter. Blast after blast was decapitated by his blade and he fought off the blades of his enemies time and time again. However even with his power he knew that the end was near when the Crimson Satan charged forwards releasing countless blasts of demonic energy. Issei cut through them desperately yet it was not enough for the spells were beyond his power and swiftly he felt the fatigue within him rise. It reminded him of the days when he first fought with the blade and could only use it for several minutes before weariness would consume him. Finally an attack larger than any previous attack struck him as the Crimson Satan released one of his more potent spells. Issei had been distracted by one of Rias' attacks and as such his blade could not devour the spell in time. He fell from the sky and struck the ground causing a large crater to appear as dust flew up into the air. He was not given the time to recover as his body was bombarded with countless spells.

Days passed until all that remained was a bloody corpse devoid of life. The Crimson Satan walked forwards with a proud demeanour devoid of arrogance. In his hands were his sister's pawn pieces now all mutated thanks to the old man standing several steps behind him. His name of course was Hae-no-ō-San which meant 'Lord of flies' in Japanese which was of course the title of Beelzebub. The man had altered the pieces to become a set of mutated pawns.

"This boy is highly fascinating, wouldn't you agree Beelzebub?" The Crimson Satan turned to his old friend who nodded with a chuckle.

"He truly is, after all the blade he wields is unlike any other. Who would have thought the father of all devils survived? And I think we all know why Issei Hyoudou bears it? To think the Antichrist would emerge so quickly after the founding of the Khaos Brigade. I do look forward to seeing his acts they shall be quite informative. Wouldn't you agree Lucifer?" The Crimson Satan nodded before handing the pieces to his younger sister. She hesitated not as she took them and began to chant.

"Issei Hyoudou I summon you as the Princess of Ruin to be my pawn. Heed my command and come forth to change the world!" The pieces glowed red before rising from her grasp and flew towards Issei. Yet the blade of Issei flew into the air absorbing the eight mutated pieces. The blade shone an unearthly black consuming all the light around it. It was then that it spoke in a voice which commanded respect, fealty and above all else fear.

"You will need more than these pieces of science to bring back my son. You will need to make a pact with me to bring him back." The blade hovered menacingly towards the gathered devils. It was Beelzebub who answered the demands first.

"Then I shall offer you my greatest treasures to bring back this warrior. I shall give to you my Sacred Gear, the sheath of Excalibur, Avalon." Behind him appeared a grand seal that towered above them. From which there came a chained box that at the words of Beelzebub began to open. "The Gear never became a Longinus for it must work in conjunction with other gears used by the wielder to be effective. I have never bestowed it upon any yet this seems the most opportune moment and the son of Lucifer would make a fine wielder. In its balance breaker form the gear uses the strength of the wielder and doubles it before applying it to the wielder's defence. Alone this makes it as powerful as a twice critical however when combined with say the strength of another gear or a magical blade it can grant invulnerability." Those listening were somewhat marvelled by the power of the gear and yet the blade simply flew forwards and consumed the box with the gear held within.

"A powerful artefact yet it is not enough to bring back my son. The sacrifices must continue." The blade emitted a menacing aura towards the Crimson Satan who simply nodded with a smirk.

"I offer to you the Grimoire of Solomon that is said to be the greatest source of magic in the known universe. However this is not the case for though it is powerful it is also a secret gear. It grants the wielder an infinite supply of mana whilst the greatest source of magic the Grimoire of Merlin simply offers a vast array of spells it does not in fact help the wielder increase his magical talent and power. Though it will not increase the total quantity of mana the wielder may use in a single spell it does allow the wielder to drain his mana instantly and to have it refilled instantly." A grand book chained like the box of Beelzebub's gear appeared in his hands and in an instant it was consumed by the blade.

"Another powerful artefact yet I demand one final artefact from the one who shall become my son's master." The blade turned towards Rias who gave a nod of understanding before signalling towards Akeno who walked towards her master. Rias' hand entered Akeno's chest and from it came a sealed chest similar to Beelzebub's yet the chest was not chained.

"I offer to you, great father, the Longinus Boosted Gear. It holds the soul of Ddraig and I am certain you shall find it highly useful." The blade paused for a moment before consuming the chest. All the others stood in amazement for none knew that the Princess of Ruin had kept the Longinus secret for so long.

"You have given me three powerful artefacts and as such I shall return my son to you as your servant. Though I do warn you that perhaps you should restrain him for he may not take the news well." With that the blade fell to the ground silently beside Issei.

Lucifer looked towards Beelzebub who nodded and vanished. Lucifer's peerage too began to vanish save for Grayfia who never left her master's side. Rias watched as her brother summoned a travelling seal and the body of Issei rose and along with Grayfia her brother and Issei left. She knew he would return shortly and until then she would have to wait. It seemed that she had managed to gain a highly powerful piece and she would be certain to use it to her full advantage. Perhaps he would be able to solve her problem with Riser? She turned to her peerage and together they returned to the Occult Research Club.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Issei awoke and found himself within an overly decorated room. He could see that his blade was beside him and that his power had grown significantly since his defeat. It was then he noted the voice murmuring within him.

"So you are my new partner? How interesting..." The voice was deep and held great strength within it.

"May I ask what or who is within me communicating with me?" Issei's voice held no fear and instead sounded as if he was more bothered by having a voice within him than anything else.

"Hmm? I am Ddraig, the Red Emperor Dragon and host within the boosted gear. You now wield me along with two other powerful sacred gears." Issei nodded meaningfully at the dragons words before a question emerged in his brooding mind.

"I was under the impression you were born with sacred gears?" Issei new that his knowledge of Sacred Gears was limited and yet he did know the basics. Though it seemed that in recent years Sacred Gears had been developing in unusual ways. As such was it truly surprising that the technology of Sacred Gears had grown?

"Normally that is the case however I, along with the other two gears, was sacrificed to bring you back as a devil. You also consumed eight mutated pawn pieces which is unheard of but highly interesting. You are evidently a being of great potential." The news was not entirely shocking but Issei was not the kind of man to take kindly to being forced to become the servant of another. He was the servant to his beliefs and to his beliefs alone.

"How interesting so I have become a pawn piece to a devil? This is somewhat bothersome, I presume I am the pawn of Rias Gremory..." Ddraig paused for a moment as if he was considering a thought and when he did speak it was at a far slower pace.

"You are correct though I sincerely doubt she has the power to control one with your power and heritage?" This was the first piece of news that truly surprised Issei that night for he had not expected the Hyoudou family to be so powerful.

"My heritage? As a member of the Hyoudou family?" Once again Ddraig paused before continuing.

"No, your other heritage..." Issei thought for a moment before he spoke after all the news he was going to receive this night would be more than shocking.

"My other heritage? Well this is surprising though truthfully I did know that I was far more powerful than my formidable parents. So which hero is my ancestor?" Issei searched through his mind for which hero could possibly be an ancestor of his. Yet alas he could find none for his parents had made no mention of him or her and he could think of no hero who shared his name.

"No hero Issei, you are the son of Yondai Maou." Issei held his composure but within him a battle raged as he desperately tried to comprehend his power and father.

"How interesting yet I was under the impression I had only recently turned into a devil?" It was the first question that came to his mind as surely the son of Satan would have been born a devil.

"I believe that your father resides within the blade over there and that he removed the seals placed on you at birth using the evil pieces." Issei looked at his sword with new eyes and with a smirk he returned to his conversation with Ddraig.

"So I am the son of Satan? I guess that makes me the Antichrist. Well that would mean my dreams and aspirations are now well within my grasp." Issei imagined the thought of him bringing the end of the world and the head of a vast army, it was a good thought. "Very well I now have the power of the original Maou, my demon blade, the boosted gear and from what I gather two other gears. What are they?" He hoped that they would increase his power even further as he already had some knowledge regarding the famous Sacred Gears, especially the Longinuses.

"You currently posses the Grimoire of Solomon and the sheath of Avalon. I presume you know the powers of both due to their respective history?" Issei recalled the Grimoire of Solomon from an ancient spell book he read several months ago that referred to it as the Tome of Solomon. It was said to have little worth in terms of gaining new spells but instead it offered the bearer the ability to have practically infinite Mana. It was for this reason it was highly valuable. Of course he also knew about the legendary sheath of Excalibur though he was surprised its holy power wasn't affecting him.

"Yes I can imagine what powers they offer. It would seem I am far stronger than I was when I was last conscious, interesting." He was looking forward to his next fight.

It was then the door opened revealing a silver haired maid. Issei instantly recognised her as one of the servants who attacked him. He reached for his blade and prepared to defend himself at a moments notice.

"You needn't defend yourself I am simply here to escort you to my master." Issei nodded and instead slipped his coat around him before tightening his blade to his back.

"Very well please do lead the way." Issei replied before making his way towards the door following behind the maid closely.

The journey was quick as they passed through great halls and corridors. The banners of the Gremory household were everywhere and all the corridors and halls followed similar colour schemes of crimson and gold. Finally the two reached what seemed to be the hallway and Issei noted the presence of the three other Maous. He also noted their bizarre forms not only that but he noticed the man at the tavern sitting among them with a grin. It would seem that he had not simple met a wandering scholar but instead one of the four Maou. The man then proceeded to change from the form of an old scholar to a charming young man before giving a brief chuckle at the somewhat surprised expression that Issei bore.

"For what reason have I been summoned here?" Issei looked at the four Satans with an unamused expression. Though he had gained much power he was unimpressed with now being forced to be a servant.

"You were far more well-mannered when we last spoke in the Tavern. Though it would seem your pride has been injured at the thought of becoming a servant. Did the battle not go as well as you expected?" Ajuka Beelzebub teased Issei as he spoke earning him a giggle from the nearby Cosplaying Serafall Leviathan.

"Ufufufu you shouldn't tease the boy Ajuka after all he is a 'True Maou!'" At Serafall's comment and impression of the Old Maou faction Ajuka burst out with laughter. However Issei made no reply as his face held a bored expression.

"Perhaps he should run back home to daddy and find out how to truly use his powers rather than hiding behind his father's blade." Ajuka looked at the black sword gripped in Issei's right hand and yet he noted the relaxed nature of the grip.

"But can you really expect a reincarnated devil to do anything other than hide behind another's strength." The two continued to cackle until they were interrupted by Sirzechs.

"I do not think your teasing will bring out the wrath of Issei so easily Ajuka, Serafall." Immediately the laughter halted at Sirzechs words and a more serious expression appeared on Ajuka's face.

"Well it would seem that he is not a member of the Old Maou faction as not even their best spies have been able to withstand mockery. It's a pity I truly did want to fight against him and see his strength." Issei gave an inquisitive look towards Ajuka before returning his gaze to Sirzechs waiting for his reply.

"You have been summoned here to learn of your future. For you are now a servant of my younger sister, Rias Gremory." Sirzechs noted Issei's knuckles go white as he stated that he was the servant of his sister.

"I thank you for the offer but I refuse." Issei hoped that such a refusal would be possible but he was certain this was not the case.

"I am afraid refusal is not an option." Issei breathed slowly controlling his anger as he felt the gears within him respond to his emotions.

"So you are asking me to serve the woman who brought the downfall of my city and indirectly caused the massacre of my household and its servants?" His voice was sharp as he recalled the painful memories entrenched in his psyche that he would never loose. He remembered the fire, the blood and the pain.

"In short yes and in return you will gain power to allow you to fulfil your dreams and of course to compete in the games before becoming a Highclass devil and create your own peerage." Issei thought for a moment if he were to swallow his pride he could benefit more in the long run and of course he could make Rias' life hell.

"On one condition." Issei spoke slowly as the thought emerged in his mind.

"What is it?" Sirzechs gave a puzzled expression for he was surprised how easily Issei could bury all his emotions and think purely on a rational basis.

"I may have a month of training here before I return to the real world." Issei's words brought shock to all the Maous for surely a month could achieve very little?

"Very well it is a deal." Issei nodded at Sirzechs words before turning to leave. He revealed his wings before shooting out the nearby open window towards his goal. Each of the Maous had their own thoughts regarding the young boy and each were silent as they held their different thoughts. Finally each of them spoke their thoughts.

"My sister will have her work cut out..." Sirzechs held his brow in the palm of his hands hoping that Issei would eventually be of some use to his sister.

"He better not hurt Sona-kun." Serafall's demonic presence increased dramatically at the thought of her younger sister being hurt.

"I look forward to seeing his peerage." Ajuka had a wide grin as he looked at the king piece held in his hand crafted especially for the new Antichrist.

"You should have told him about his family..." Falbium Asmodeus gave a worried expression as he thought how the other descendants of Lucifer would act. He shook his head before falling back into a lazy sleep.

Issei flew through the sky with his wings fully outstretched and he noted that currently there were two pairs. He looked forward to having the full six pairs that he would achieve at a later date. It was then he noted the growing mountain ahead of him signalling that he had arrived at his destination. A great dragon flew towards him belching great balls of hellfire towards the lone flying boy, Issei's training had begun.

A month past and the lone figure of Issei Hyoudou, The Antichrist, returned to Kuoh Academy. His face now bearing several more scars and his brown hair somewhat darker than when he began his training. Thanks to his training Issei could now effectively wield each of his Sacred Gears to some degree and he had also found the basic trait hidden within his blade. He moved with a degree of certainty as he made his way to the gates of Kuoh Academy. Issei was met by the Student Council along with the Occult Research Club. He noted that they were no longer wearing their crimson amour but instead the school uniform. A young boy around his own age walked up to him greeting him first.

"My name is Saiji and I am the pawn of Sona Sitri. Before you enter this abode I must insist that you wear something more appropriate and clean yourself up." Issei smirked at the sight of such an annoyingly obedient servant the devil was. He swore that he would never become such a figure in the future.

"I sincerely doubt there is any force in Heaven or Earth that can get me to wear something as ridiculous as that. I may have been forced to become a servant of Rias but by no means must I listen to you a mere pawn of a little girl." Issei enjoyed the gasp he heard from the Student Council and the rage that came from the young, immature Saiji.

"Very well then you leave me no choice but to discipline you, Issei-San." Before the Student Council President could prevent him Saiji directed a punch towards Issei. The result was almost humorous.

"What right do you think you have to fight as such an unskilled warrior?" Issei didn't visibly dodge the attack but instead he simply reappeared behind the young Saiji.

"Enough Issei." Rias spoke in a tired manner and at once Issei halted before kicking Saiji in the back simply as an act of disrespect.

"What is it master? I cannot allow this man to challenge me and survive otherwise it is an insult to you." Issei gave Rias a smirk before pushing his foot down hard on Saiji as he lay on the floor.

"Right now I have no desire for you to kill Saiji instead you are to come to the rating game between Raiser and I." Issei gave a sigh before leaving Saiji on the ground and turning to Rias.

"Are you sure it is wise to fight a raiting game with a servant you cannot control? Perhaps you should leave me to 'care' for the city in your stead?" Rias saw the glint in Issei's eyes as he imagined what he could achieve with her absence.

"I am afraid you will be essential in this upcoming battle and as such I expect your full support." Issei laughed bitterly at her words.

"For some reason I doubt you will gain my support so easily. Nevertheless I shall at least participate in this battle." Rias nodded at Issei's words evidently satisfied with his reply.

"I am glad to hear it." With that Rias summoned a portal and entered it quickly followed by Issei.

Emerging from the portal Issei saw the Gremory team in its entirety with an additional unknown member. She wore a nun's attire dyed red which puzzled Issei greatly. He presumed that she was some sort of heretic who had fallen from grace. Yet for her to then become a devil showed much regarding her character. Issei gave little heed to the others and instead simply found himself a suitable seat and waited for the match to start. He ignored the plan given by Rias and instead found sleep consume him. Feeling the poke of Koneko on his cheek he opened his eyes. As much as he wanted to send her flying into the opposite wall he found himself unable to attack such a neutral face.

"Alright you can quit it now." Issei gave a sharp glare to Koneko before standing up and making his way to the entrance of the room. He noted that Rias and the nun were to remain behind whilst Kiba and Akeno had already left.

"...You come with me.." Issei looked at Koneko with an empty expression.

"I'm good thanks." Issei opened the door and left only to find Koneko follow him.

"...Go to gym." Koneko pointed outside of the window towards the large building and within moments the two had left the Occult Research Building.

"I have no desire to go to the gym you go with Kiba or Akeno I'm off for a stroll I'm curious about this seperate dimension." Koneko gave what looked like to be a look of annoyance mixed with disappointment before running off.

Issei walked forwards with his hands in his pocket heading towards the barrier. The edge of the school came within his sights and he noted how bizarre the world outside of the dimension looked. Slinging his sheathed blade from his shoulder he pressed the blade against the barrier with a smirk.

"Interesting.." Issei muttered under his breath. He raised his left hand and the nearby trees were lifted into the air before they were thrown against the barrier before being instantly vaporising. Issei gave a laugh before he was interrupted by the speaker, Grayfia.

"Would the pawn of Rias leave the barrier alone unless he wishes to be retired." Issei shook his head and continued chuckling.

"Fine, fine I've finished." Issei continued walking around before hearing more and more pieces retire. Finally Issei lay down within the shade of a particularly large tree. He had long ago destroyed the communication piece in his ear after getting bored of hearing the voices of his team mates. However during the time of a beautiful dream in which he had created a new world he was interrupted by several annoying voices. Issei opened one of his eyes only to see five armed girls standing in front of him.

"What do you want? I'm having a very nice dream and have no desire to stay awake." The girls seemed surprised by his answer but only for a moment before one of the girls spoke.

"We are here to destroy you in the name of our grand master!" Her voice was annoyingly high and Issei simply rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Go away your voices are annoying." It was then a fireball struck where he had once been lying. However Issei was now several feet away looking at the burning pyre that was once the tree he had slept under. "That was a very nice tree to sleep under. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson? Yes I think I will. But first let me introduce myself after all it would be impolite not to." Issei bowed before the five before pointing his blade towards them. "I am Issei Hyoudou and I shall be you end. How should I hinder myself though? How about I avoid using my blade, my Sacred Gears and any magic? Yes that seems fair." The girls looked at Issei with puzzled eyes before charging him with drawn weapons.

"Raiser's rook, knight, bishop and two pawns retired." Issei's attack had been brutal as his fists moved faster than any had been prepared for. Within seconds they had all fallen to his prowess much to his own amusement. He hadn't even given them the time to blink. However at that moment he heard that the Gremory bishop had retired. Sighing a portal emerged before him and he entered before landing atop the main school building. Before Issei stood Raiser with his queen and a cornered Rias.

"Promotion Queen. So your immortal Raiser?" Issei's eyes gave a murderous glint as the Phoenix and his queen looked towards Issei. At once Rias flew into the air before standing behind Issei.

"So you finally decided to show up. I thought I would have to fend off these two alone. So any reason why you showed up at all?" Rias gave a brief chuckle before balancing herself against the wall behind her.

"Well as much as I would enjoy to see you loose it seems as if I can benefit from this victory. Should I win will you grant me a favour?" Rias paused for a moment before nodding.

"It seems as if I must make pacts with you if I hope to get you to do anything, how inconvenient. Very well should you defeat these two I shall grant you a favour." Issei turned to the two and with a raise of his hands the Boosted Gear emerged on his right arm, the Grimoire of Solomon in left hand and the scabbard Avalon at his side. Not only that but his demonic sword had emerged from the Boosted Gear. It was then Rias smirked when she heard him whisper several incantations.

"Who the devil are you?" Raiser looked with confusion towards Issei as his queen prepared several spells.

"Me? I am unfortunately the pawn of Rias Gremory. I am Issei Hyoudou though I am also known as Issei Lucifer son of the Morningstar." Raiser froze and the spell cast by the queen fizzled out. "I have come to recreate the world and to do so you must perish. So farewell son of the Phoenix this is your end."

Raiser felt rage consume him at the words of the low class runt. He would dare to claim himself the son of their beloved saviour, it was time to teach him a lesson. Raiser's flaming wings spewed forth from his back tearing away his jacket. He charged the young devil with fiery fists before smashing Issei's stomach sending him through the air. However what he did not expect was for Issei to leap back treating the air around him as walls to increase his speed. His own fists returned the favour to Raiser sending him flying back however Raiser's wings were not for show and he quickly regained his balance. Fiery blasts followed each other striking down Issei and as the clouds emerged they were suddenly parted revealing a grinning young devil.

Issei tapped his foot thrice against the roof of the main school building and instantly it turned to dust and the ground beneath it began to crack. A great abyss could be seen as the fissure grew and from it came forth a great clawed hand followed by a scaly arm. Great blue eyes stared from the darkness before the Dracolich emerged with its rotting flesh and mangled bones. The Dracolich let out a mighty roar before charging down the paralysed Raiser.

"Perhaps this is too much for you Phoenix?" However before the beast could lay a hand on Raiser it was consumed with a bright white light and was no more.

"The Dracolich summoned by Issei has been removed due to the fact it compromises the Rating Game rules." Issei let out a brief chuckle at Grayfia's words before raising his hand high.

"If that was too much I wonder what they'll think about this... What do you think Raiser shall I reveal true power?" Raiser looked with fearful eyes as Issei's arm became consumed with light before revealing the Boosted Gear. "Ddraig reveal the power of Avalon and Boost twenty times before transferring the power to the Grimoire of Solomon."

"Sure thing partner. I take it we're going to give the devils a sight to enjoy?" The sound of Ddraig's chuckling was lost by the sound of many 'Boosts' occurring one after another. After the twentieth Issei gave a smirk towards Raiser.

"It would seem that the Highclass Devils are trying to retire me forcefully. It's a pity that I have already taken control of my own centre and currently I am anchored to this dimension and hence I am preventing any transportation from occurring. Now then I do hope you enjoy the pain I have to offer you." Chains wrapped around Raiser and slowly his flames were being consumed by the chains forcing him to become little more than a low class devil. "You truly are a tedious foe I barely find any enjoyment in defeating you. Perhaps I should simply end you now as I doubt that you will last much longer." The ground around Issei began to spew out with darkness as Issei drew his blade consuming the light around him. Issei pointed his blade towards the heavens and a great beam of darkness shot up shattering the dimension and Issei brought down the blade with one foul swoop destroying everything on his right hand side. From the abyss that was still present several other Dracholiches emerged and began to fly around destroying the school before great towers of obsidian shot up and pierced more of the dimension's shield. Finally Issei sheathed the blade before turning to the calm Rias behind him.

"Have you finished?" She gave a bored sigh before raising her hand and from which a crimson blast spewed forth consuming Raiser retiring him. "You do know that you were far more dramatic than you needed to be." Issei leaned back as a white light consumed him.

"But of course, I had nothing better to do." Rias gave a sigh before vanishing herself.

Issei did not however find himself in the retiring room of the Rating Game but instead found himself in a bizarre cave face to face with equally bizarre figures; a teenager with white hair who was clad in a white balance breaker that could only be Albion, what seemed to be his peerage and a gothic lolita.

"Hello Great Uncle, we are The Khaos Brigade." It was the bearer of Albion who spoke and he bore the grin of a mad lunatic which was quickly copied by Issei as he realized how interesting his life would now become.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Issei looked at what the young white haired man with a grin before leaning on his sheathed blade.

"So you must be my grandnephew, how interesting. It would seem as if you have utilized your heritage well. Already you hold the power of Balance Breaker a mighty task indeed." Vali gave a brief chuckle before pointing his clawed hand towards Issei.

"We seem to be enemies due to the dragons we bare I must admit I am looking forwards to clashing my fist against yours." Vali gave a smirk before holding a fearful expression. His peerage seemed even more terrified and it was only Ophis held her usual blank expression. Issei's face had become distorted with an insane grin as darkness oozed around him.

"Since when did the desires of dragons overrule the desires of Lucifer greatest and proudest of all the Angels? You have let the desires of the beast that you wield eclipse your own, how pathetic. You may harness Balance Breaker but how can you hope to dominate Juggernaut Drive when you obey the dragon?" Vali gritted his teeth at Issei's words as his rage grew at being insulted.

"I do not allow the beast to control me for I control the beast. My one desire is to fight the strongest of foes and as such the wielder of the Boosted Gear is one I wish to fight. Albion's desires do not overrule my own it is simply that we both hold similar desires." Issei walked over to Vali and with one swift punch to the stomach brought him down to his knees.

"Pathetic, your desire is to simply fight? How can you be strong when your goals are so minuscule? Did my father and your great grandfather desire to simply fight? No he did not he wished to become greater than God and to rule in his place. The descendants of Lucifer are greater than any other beings and as such a desire to defeat all means that you believe you are currently below other beings. You are below none save Lucifer! And as I wield my father I am greater than you." Vali looked up with a puzzled expression before a great grin emerged. His troubled upbringing evidently still affected him more than he thought it had.

"I thank you Great Uncle for enlightening me in the ways of being a true Lucifer. I apologize for my shortcomings as I was raised under the Fallen Angels and as such I had to learn the ways of Lucifer alone." Issei lifted Vali to his feet only to pause when he heard that Vali had been raised by the Fallen Angels.

"And why may I ask were you raised by those lowly beings?" Vali was silent for a moment ashamed of his past.

"I was abandoned by the current head of the family and his son." Issei's aura flared causing the cave to crumble and quake. The atmosphere increased its pressure tenfold and all save the Dragon God were struggling to stand. His Boosted Gear emerged and the emeralds glowed brightly before multiplying across his arm as the gear grew. His aura died down several moments yet it did not loose it's deadly nature.

"It would seem as if the current head of the family does not deserve such a title. I will soon have to remove his crown forcefully." Issei then turned to his grandnephew and his peerage before bowing to them. "I do believe it would be best I now leave before I return to my... 'master'." Issei gritted his teeth as the word came out of his mouth.

"Will you not join us?" Issei looked at Vali and gave a smirk before vanishing into a pool of dark emptiness.

"When next our paths collide will I perhaps offer my assistance should I deem your cause to benefit my own." Vali heard Issei's words and could not help but laugh aloud before leaving with his peerage.

"Until we next meet, granduncle." Vali whispered under his breath before he began to plot how to 'adjust' his plans now that his granduncle had emerged.

Issei found himself in the Occult Research Club standing before the school council as well as Rias' peerage. As soon as he appeared several spells had begun to be cast along with the several weapons being unsheathed. However the spell casters quickly found their magical seals shattered whilst those with weapons found their weapons increase it weight a hundredfold. Rias was the first to react turning to Issei and punching him in the stomach.

"I think it's fair to say I deserved that..." Issei leaning on his left knee smirked as he looked up into Rias' wrathful eyes.

"Must you cause me such difficulties and concern?" Rias sighed in annoyance as she spoke before slipping down into her throne.

"Perhaps if I weren't your servant you would not have such troubles. Now I do believe that you agreed to do me a favour should I defeat Raiser. And defeat him I did though I wish I could have hurt him more..." Issei gave a maniacal grin before continuing. "I wish to gain a familiar and to start building my peerage." The room was silent as they recoiled in shock at Issei's words.

"But only Highcla..." Saiji's words were cut short as Issei rose his right hand high. Saiji's mouth spewed out blood forcing him to keel over in agony.

"Silent worm I am both you superior as a Devil and as a Dragon." The school council tried to help their fallen member however none could move due to the demonic power paralysing their bodies. Only Sona, a highclass devil, could move and rather than act she simply walked over to the nearby sofa and sat down crossing her legs. She knew of Issei's prowess and was ashamed of the foolishness of her peerage. Had they not seen Issei devastate Raiser? He may play the sarcastic bastard once in awhile however he was also one of the cruellest and proudest devils she had ever met.

"For your first request we are already planning on gaining familiars for you and Asia however the Student Council wishes to gain familiars as well." Rias gave one look towards Sona who merely shook her head in response. "Although it would seem they no longer wish to do so. As for your second request, if you have the Evil Pieces I have no objections but to gain evil pieces you must ask Beelzebub." Issei however did not look at all worried and instead gave a brief chuckle.

"It would seem that is no concern of mine as my father has already granted me powers akin to that of the Evil Pieces." From Issei's hand appeared a full chess set of the darkest shade. The group tried desperately to hide their surprise but alas they could not for to see such pieces in the hands of a reincarnated devil was surprising, even if the devil was the son of Satan. "My peerage has already been decided by my father and as such we shall undoubtedly see them arrive as time progresses. However I strongly recommend you do not cross paths with them for the pieces created by my father are capable of holding far stronger beings than the Evil Pieces in your possession." Issei paused as he heard Rias chuckle as she leaned further back into her chair. "Is something funny master?" Rias looked up towards Issei with a knowing grin.

"My beloved servant I chuckle for many reasons. The first being that the amount of power you gain from your father is simply unreal and I cannot imagine what you could even need such power for. The second reason why I laugh is how fortunate that I was to be able to bind you to my service when I did. Finally I laugh at the thought of fighting you one day and I look forward to said battle. That is all, oh but look at the time! You have a way with words Issei. If you hope to gain a familiar I think it would be best if we leave when the moon is both full and high. I suggest you gather your strength before we leave for the Familiar's Forest." Issei bowed before vanishing as black tendrils consumed him before he melted into the shadows of the room.

Issei re-emerged to find himself in a suitable area of the town for what he hoped to achieve. With his sheathed sword within easy access he wrapped his coat tightly around him to combat the cold fog which hoped to ensnare the absent minded. The cobbled street, though packed at first glance, was swiftly emptied as all who saw Issei stepped several feet to the side to avoid the shrouded figure. Issei's boots caused the rock beneath him to turn to dust whilst the plant life, that hung from the windows of the inhabitants of the cursed city, withered and died. Dogs whined as he passed whilst horses became uncontrollable as they tried to steer their masters away from the threats. However the cats gave curious stares to the stranger before purring lightly until the figure left their sights and they resumed their scavenging.

Issei finally found his goal, the burnt down ruin of his ancestors' abode. Not even the greedy merchants and guild members dared to build upon its foundations or even step into its dust. For the people whispered and muttered of the beasts that still guard the mansion of their fallen masters. Said beasts were said to vary from beasts that would bring into the void and consume your soul to possessed girls that would seduce naive travellers before ripping their hearts out and sacrificing them to long forgotten deities. However the being that allowed the bells of terror to ring even in the hearts of the devilish guildmasters was said to be the first and only defender of the Hyoudou family. Rumours stated that the guardian of the household was a paladin that had seen the purity of the Hyoudou household in the accursed city and so moved had he been that the paladin had sworn fealty to the household. The paladin, whose name was lost in time, was said to have been cursed with immortality by the devil himself and had spent his life battling evil to regain his honour and to enter the gates of heaven. The paladin rode across the deserts of Arabia as a Grandmaster of the Templars during the crusade, had defended Japan against the Mongolian Hordes as a Samurai and had fought in the American Civil War to free the black slaves as a cavalryman. It was said it had been he to stay at the side of Arthur Pendragon during his final battle against his son. Issei knew the being to be of far greater power than any member of the Hyoudou family and as such he respected the being.

Issei entered the ruins sliding beneath the broken gate and looking around him saw memories of his childhood flash before his eyes. He gave a brief, innocent smile before banishing it back within the depths of his psyche from whence it came. He could no longer afford such happiness to be revealed to the inhabitants of this world. Charred bricks lay upturned along with bones covered in dust dangling from broken pillars that once held mighty roofs now brought low. A brief giggle caused Issei to spin round with blade drawn only to see a young girl with a half burnt face and smile with an absence of compassion towards him. Sheathing his blade he knelt down looking straight into her empty eyes with a smile.

"Guardian of my forefathers I beseech you to tell the master of the fallen house that the last Hyoudou, Issei Hyoudou, has returned." The girl tilted her head to the side before shaking it and pointing behind Issei. Issei turned to see the being of the legends appear from the shadows. He noted that the girl had vanished as quickly and mysteriously as she appeared.

"You may bare the name of Hyoudou yet you bare it in name alone and your blood does not hold the purity of your ancestors. Your blood is tainted beyond any other for your father is the Great Adversary himself. It was he who cursed me and it was he that brought about the damnation of the world. It was his malice that brought about your adopted parents death. You come now before me and I ask you why?" Issei noted the rune encrusted armour, the helm baring an upturned crown, the countless crucifixes upon the fabric dangling from his armour, the shield that represented agony and finally the bloodied bible at his side.

"I come before you now to ask for your service when I purge this city from the face of the world. I am not here in the name of evil, I am not here in the name of good, I am not here in the name of order, I am not here in the name of chaos. I am here as the herald of the end so that a new world may be built upon the old. I ask you to serve me in accomplishing the dreams of my forefathers as with the power I wield I believe that I may see their wishes come to pass." The armoured figure paused for several moments before answering Issei as he headed into the depths of the ruined household.

"Come young Issei follow me and should your words and motive be true I shall follow you and yet should you speak naught but lies I shall cut you down where you stand." Issei followed the being as they delved into the abyss that had been beyond his knowledge. The two walked down ruined stairs and as they walked the being spoke once more, telling his tale and purpose. "When I served your ancestor I was a roaming crusader in the name of the Lord and I was desperate to find my salvation and lift the curse placed upon me. However after centuries of searching I found your ancestor I was amazed by the purity that he held and how close to the Lord he was, even though he was no Christian. It was then I learned that the church was not the only way for me to find repentance. Your ancestor had had a vision that his household would fight the darkness until its downfall and that its downfall would wipe out his every blood relative. He did not fear the end of his bloodline but he feared the end of his vision. At the end of his vision he saw a boy raised by his family bring about the world's end and create a kingdom anew. He saw that the kingdom made by his descendant was greater than any kingdom of man and any kingdom of the Gods. Yet even as he saw the bright light he saw the city vanish instantly to darkness and become nothing. He told me that should I live to see the time come it was my duty to either ensure the city survive or to end you should you be the cause of the cities end. He knew that you were nothing more than a catalyst if you were not to create this city it would eventually come into existence. However your ancestor was unsure if the darkness was due to your actions or that of an external being. If it was due to you then it would be best for you not to exist but if it was an external being then it would be best for you to live and prevent the darkness. It is for this reason I have served your ancestors." Issei stopped walking for a moment before nodding understandingly.

"How shrewd of my ancestor I believe I would have done the same if I was him. Yet I have one question for you, why did you let the household die all those years ago?" This in turn caused the armoured figure to cease walking. It turned before punching the nearby wall causing the nearby region to shudder from the force.

"I fought that night with such ferocity that it would earn me the damnation of my soul a thousand times and yet still it was not enough. For though I cut down the armies of hell as they fought to gain access through the entrance while the the household prepared their spells of exorcism. Yet a being I thought long dead lead a great charge and though I held back the leader of the charge it was too late for the spells of warding protecting the house were broken when the first devil entered the house. A great sea of blood drenched the mansion that night and it was due to my failure." Issei looked at the temporarily broken figure and his heart went out to it. For even he felt the a pain similar to the knight. How many times had he spent sleepless nights wishing that he had been strong enough to save his family.

"You have my sympathy warrior for I too feel the same burden as you carry. Yet we can not undo the past but instead let us remake the future to allow us to fulfil the wishes of my forefathers." The warrior turned towards Issei pausing for several moments before leaving further down into the depths.

The two emerged before a grand gate with an undeniable aura of dark magic. Issei noted the ruins of warning scattered throughout the room and this puzzled Issei greatly. He had thought that his house held no more secrets and yet it seemed as if he had yet to uncover the greatest secret of them all that stood before him now. The knight turned to the side before leaning against the wall and signalling for Issei to enter the great gate before him, illuminated solely by the hellfire dancing around the room.

"I can go no further, devil son. Your ancestor, before meeting me, was tasked with guarding the items within this dimension and I believe it was his wish for you to claim said items. I hope that we meet again young devil for one day I shall join you on your quest. Yet for now you have yet to gain the power to wield me as one of your servants." Issei nodded before walking steadily towards the portal as he felt a pressure grow all around him making every step even more challenging than the last. And yet he found himself before the gateway and before he entered he spoke.

"Farewell.." And with that Issei entered the portal leaving the knight alone in the room.

"It would seem that Issei has been dealt with..." The knight cast its helm to the floor revealing a black haired woman with a deadly glint in her eyes. She rose her hand towards the gateway and with a flick of her wrist the gateway released and agonising cry before vanishing into the dust. With her work done she too vanished leaving Issei both stranded and alone.

Issei found himself wading through an oozing swamp where all around him he could only see stars. However the more he looked into the stars the harder it was for him to convince himself that they were in fact stars. As Issei marched on, ignoring the tendrils that slid past his legs, he saw an island in the distance. Swimming ferociously forwards he found himself upon the shore of said island. Issei had already noted that his spells were incapable of being cast however he was still able to communicate with Ddraig.

"Where am I Ddraig?" Issei kicked the ground in order to try and determine what substance he was supporting him. However he was unable to deduce anything from where he stood.

"I am afraid partner we are in a realm similar to that of the realm of the dead. However from what I can read of the auras being produced by nearby objects I would say that we have been transported into a dimension that was forgotten or sealed long ago by beings beyond our own comprehension." It was then that the ground began to shudder and the island rose into the sky before slowly drifting towards the largest of the star-like beings.

Issei remained silent as he released his wings flying to the peak of the island and drawing his blade. Knowing that he was incapable of casting magic using his normal demonic powers he instead drew upon the powers of the Grimoire of Solomon. With his blade on his lap and several spells at his disposal he began to enhance his powers using boost until he reached his limit. Finally he simply sat on a nearby rock and awaited his fate. The island eventually came to a stop and Issei found himself being looked down upon by a great eye that inspired fear within his every bone.

"Why do you enter my kingdom, young one?" The eyes voice came from no particular direction for instead it was as if his voice came from every direction within the dimension. There was no single tone, no single volume and no single voice.

"I came here by a gate that was hidden within a ruined mansion in my own world. I do not mean to offend I was simply told that within this realm lies an item that is my own." After hearing that the being began to laugh causing the air around Issei to vibrate rapidly and forcing him onto one knee.

"You believe that an item that lies within my realm belongs to you. I am a being that pre-dates speech, I am a being that pre-dates thought and I am a being that pre-dates any God of the mortal realm. Yet I know of what item you seek even though you do not and I know what forces bring you here in hope of ending your existence. However I see all, Issei Hyoudou, and I have seen you. You have offered me entertainment and to have you so easily removed would be a pity. But I will also have you live in order to spite those of the lesser beings who would dare to manipulate me. Now go Issei Hyoudou I have neither the time nor patience to deal with a being such as your self. I pray that we do not meet again for when we do it shall be due to the end of your reign." Before Issei could ask any questions regarding the words of the being Issei instead found himself back in the old school building beside a portal.

"Oh Issei I see you decided to show yourself. Well then let us begin for we have much to do if we are to gather familiars for my servants." Issei paused recollecting his thoughts before another thought occurred to him. Surely if he were to manipulate this situation he could escape these shackles holding him back from his dreams?Yet even if he were to do such a thing he would be hunted down. No, he must wait for Khaos Brigade to make his move before he makes his own. In the shadows he will act and from the shadows he will emerge fulfilling his dreams.

"But of course my master." With that Issei bowed before allowing the petty conversations of Rias and her servants to continue. He hadn't the time for such leisurely activity he had made several enemies already and he would need to act quickly less he be outmanoeuvred.

The group entered a portal before emerging within an old forest. However due to Issei's skill at manipulation he was capable of emerging several leagues from the peerage. Issei quickly took off into the air, guided by Ddraig.

"We must travel quickly partner for I presume that our absence will be noted swiftly. You will find the familiar chosen by your father in the great ocean several hundred leagues north of here." Issei nodded before releasing all of his wings and tripling his speed.

"Will I have to subdue my familiar?" Issei noted Ddraig's chuckle and at once he knew that he would indeed have to fight.

Issei flew above the vast ocean with relative ease before noting an abandoned and chained gate. With blade in hand Issei's arm rose into the sky before summoning the boosted gear. A red light erupted from his left hand whilst his right hand, clasping the blade, drew in the light around him. Empowered by both Ddraig and his father Issei proceeded to summon the Grimoire of Solomon and the sheath Avalon. For the first time these two sacred gears took a material form with the Grimoire mutating from its original form and instead becoming an eerie chain made from skulls that wrapped around his right arm all the way to his neck before changing half of Issei's face into a skull. Avalon became an unearthly blue crown that erupted a blinding light all around Issei, save his sword arm. However the most powerful aspect had yet to come for a howl erupted from Ddraig as he felt power like no other released within him. At once Issei realised that this was a gift from the deity he had met in the bizarre dimension. Ddraig's howl soon became a manic laugh as Issei began to feel his skin shed revealing armour beneath it.

"Corrupted Balance Breaker of the Antichrist!" Were the words that came from all the sacred gears as well as his blade.

At once the Boosted Gear became a terrifying lilac, closely followed by the skulls of the Grimoire of Solomon and the crown of Avalon. However the armour that appeared beneath Issei's skin was the same dark colour as his blade. However the armour had many lilac eyes spewing forth that were remarkably alike to the eyes of the other dimension.

Issei cast down his right arm whilst gripping his blade and bringing down the chained gate before him. And a great roar escaped from the abyss that was revealed beneath the gate. With a smirk that was revealed on the only part of Issei's body that was still human, his left face, he spoke.

"Come forth monster of the depths for I am the Son of Satan and I demand you bow down before my might!" From the darkness came a great laughter and from the shadows a beast emerged.

"You dare to call me from my realm of within the depths?" The beast emerged with tendrils spewing from its mouth whilst its great arms moved with elegant brutality before crashing down into the ocean. "I am Cthulhu strongest of the Old Ones heralds and yet my power brought upon my imprisonment. But now that I have been freed you shall be the first whose blood is spilt in this apocalypse. Prepare to fall devil son." Issei watched the beast with a smirk before preparing to fight the beast known as Cthulhu.


End file.
